Each year chain collision vehicle accidents occur when a driver in a car does not realize the vehicles in front of him/her have been involved in an accident and are at a dead stop in the road. This happens because many times the driver(s) of the vehicle(s) are injured and unable to activate the vehicle emergency flashers, in shock, disoriented and not thinking about activating the vehicle emergency flashers, and/or they are preoccupied with tending to injured people in their vehicle. It would of course be a benefit to these individuals and to drivers in general to have an improved vehicle hazard light system that included an impact sensor switch which would activate the hazard blinkers after an impact of a predetermined magnitude has been sensed. Because the impact could come from any direction, it would be a further benefit if the impact sensor switch could sense impacts from any direction.